Kingdom Hearts The Snow Key
by Snow Sakamaru
Summary: This story is about SNow Sakamaru a young traveler who finds the gang on one of her adventures but what will happen while she's there and after she leaves will she be able to be with the one she like or possibly loves Read and find out! RoxasxOC
1. Snow

Snow was a new girl in town jeans that were torn at the knees, a vest shirt all white with black lined on it and a t-shirt under it and a snowflake necklace around her neck. She carried a grey bag and tied back her long black and white frayed hair she also had a key tied around her neck weird for a girl at least. She had curious icy blue eyes that danced around with happiness and she loved to explore that's how she always got herself into crap. She sighed sitting on a bench in twilight town. She held a blue ice cream a skate board at her feet. She rolled it around back and forth as she sat there. She got up and wiped her jean off with her free hand. "This town is boring nothing super interesting to hold my attention." Snow said holding her hands behind her head. She looked up at the sun lit sky. "Come on don't put our town down like that" A boy said walking up to her. "Huh?" She asked him. "Hi I'm Roxas and you are?" The boy asked he had blonde spiked hair and blue eyes. 'Now this is something that will hold my attention' Snow thought. "Hi I'm Snow nice to meet you Roxas" Snow said smiling brightly. "Where are you from" Roxas asked her. "A little planet called Samara" Snow said pointing up into the blue sky. He didn't see anything. "Well common you haven't seen half of this town yet I'll show you around how about that?" He asked the blue eyed girl. "That'd be cool" Snow said jumping on her skate board. "You board?" She asked looking back at him. "Do I ever" He said to her picking up a stray one from the street they were standing on. "Well then Roxas let's see what you can do." Snow said with a smirk. "Glad to show" He said and jumped on his board and road off. She followed him like follow the leader whatever he did she did but with a Snow twist. He panted as they now stopped in front of the hide out. "Huh I guess I was wrong this city isn't so bad but I've seen more exciting." Snow admitted. Roxas just shrugged and went inside. Snow just followed him into the barley lit place. Inside there were two boys he had told her while they were riding his friends names, Pence, A chubby boy with a red shirt, Ollette, The only girl of the group with a shy aura about her, and Hayner, A bold one Snow could tell this. "Hey Roxas" One of the boys piped up she thought it was Hayner. "Who's the girl" He asked seeing show coming up behind him holding her board. "Hello you could ask the girl her name!" Snow exclaimed. "This is Snow" Roxas said moving aside. "Hey how ya doing" Snow said smiling. "Hi I'm Pence" Pence said waving (Well who else could it be?). "Hi Snow I'm Ollette." Ollette said. "Hey I'm Hayner" Hayner said to her. She smiled and bowed to them. "So do you all live here?" Snow asked. "No we just hangout here." Ollette laughed. "Oh okay but what do you do?" Snow asked. "Umm nothing really we're on summer break right now." Pence said to her. "Oh so are you planning on going somewhere" Snow asked. "I want to go to the beach" Hayner said to her. They all rolled their eyes. "Anything new coming up?" Snow asked full of questions. "Yeah the Struggle Competition" Roxas said. "Cool what's that" Snow asked. "It's where people fight it out to become the champion fighter." Hayner yelled out. "Cool is it to late to sign up" Snow asked. "You wanna try?" Pence asked her. "Sure why not it sounds like fun and anyways I need something to hold my attention." Snow said. They shrugged. "Looks like your going to be going up against us" Roxas said putting one arm over Hayner's shoulder. "Cool you guys ready to lose?" Now asked with a smile. "Only if you are" Hayner said with challenging eyes. "I'm only ready to win in my world" Snow said to him excepting his challenge. "Okay okay you guys calm down" Ollette said taking over her bossy side. "Alright" Snow said with a smile. "Whatever" Hayner also said with a grin. "So Snow were do you come from?" Pence asked. "I just have to ask what's with the hair?" Roxas asked adding in on his question. "Ha I thought you guy's never ask okay Roxas already knows where I'm from but I'll say it again for you guys Samara is my home planet. My hair I was born this way I like it so I never colored it." Snow said touching her no longer silky black and white hair. "Do you ever wash it" Ollette asked. "Well I travel a lot so every time I wash it, it just becomes messy like this again actually I just washed it last week" Snow said to her. She had brown specks all through her hair and some of the parts that were supposed to be white were black with soot. "Oh well anyways when did you get here?" Pence asked. "Just a couple of days ago I saw the struggle signs but had no idea what it was" Snow said to them. "Common how about we all go get some ice cream because I'm starved." Hayner said to them rubbing his stomach. "Ok" They all agreed. 

"Looky who we have here the Loser squad and oh a new loser" A boy came up with a little thing with a shabby jacket a big hat and some torn up pants on, a girl and a boy. "Hey don't call me a loser!" Snow yelled at him. She had a very short temper. "Loser." He said again. Snow's eyes raged up. Roxas held her back from knocking him clear off the planet. "What do you want Siefer" Roxas asked him. "Hey there chicken-wuss." Siefer said standing there as if an enraged girl trying to kill him. "Oh no he didn't" Snow said now struggling even more to knock him out of the park. "Calm down Snow" Ollette said now standing up her hands on her hips. "Fine" Snow said with a kind of pout and crossed her arms with a cross look on her face. "What do you want Siefer" Hayner asked him. "I just wanted to see how your loser crew was coming along" He said. "We're not losers unlike you" Hayner said. "Yeah sure do you want me to prove you r all losers" Siefer asked. "Yeah I do" Roxas said with challenge in his voice. "Alright then let's grind" Siefer said to them. "Okay then let's go" Snow said. "What you fine you ready to get owned." He asked picking up his skate board. "I'm only ready to own people in my world." Snow said with an evil smirk. "Let's go then girl" He said to her. 

The city square was were they were going to skateboard. "Alright here are the rules 1. You must stay inside the square 2. Any trick counts as 2 points anything with an extra touch counts as 4 3. The one with the highest score wins, ready to lose?" Siefer asked her. "I'm only ready to win in my world" Snow said to him. "READY…GET SET…GO!" Ollette yelled from the roof of a building. "Here we go" Snow said and was off. Siefer took the lead with a 360 turn. Snow grinded down a rail with a flip of the board at the end her points now adding up to 6 point. Snow was having a blast. Siefer growled at seeing the score board they had set up a few minutes ago. He did flip in the air and landed back on his board tying up the score. Snow grinded backup the rail into the air then grinded on a bus running around the square up onto a roof and the spun with her board flicked up all the was down and landed perfectly, flawlessly, it was amazing. "Hey she got 12 points for that add it up!" Roxas exclaimed to Ollette who was score keeper. "GO SNOW!" Pence yelled hollering and whooping. Snow grinned at the flawless trick. The score was now 18 to 12, Snow was kicking butt. "Alright time to do something really amazing for these kids" Snow said to herself. Again she grinded up the rail into the air and did a spin with no board under her feet in the air then landed. "6 points add it up" Hayner said to Ollette. "24 points Snow's winning!" Ollette exclaimed. "Damn it" Siefer said under his breath. He did a flip into the air landing on his board backwards then boarding forward backwards. "Impressive 6 points Ollette" Roxas yelled to her. Siefer's team was quiet you'd think they weren't even there. "Snow common you can do it!" Roxas yelled down to her. She nodded and then jumped up into the air with her board and onto a high ledge on a building whirled around in a 360 but jumped off her board and into the air doing a 360 of her own while her board was still doing a 360 then landed back down onto the board stopping it and flipping it up into the air then into her now gloved hand. "THAT'S 6 MORE POINTS SNOW WINS!" Ollette screamed. Snow wiped her forehead smiling and laughing. Siefer now had 24 points but not enough to make it into a tie. "And that's how you do it to it!" Snow yelled and held up a victory sign. Roxas and his friends were now on the ground headed toward her. "Great job Snow!" They yelled. Snow just grinned with her face red. 

Snow was now eating another popsicle. "You just got lucky girl you'll never win against me again" Siefer proclaimed. Snow just gave a winning smile and waved goodbye as he walked away. "You guys have the best ice cream I have ever tasted" Snow yelled. "Yeah we think so too" They all told her. They were sitting on the edge of the clock tower. The sun was now setting. "So Snow where are you bunking" Roxas asked. "Oh in the sky." Snow said. They looked at her like she was crazy. "Not really in the sky in the trees a little out of town it's really comfortable." Snow said to them. They nodded they had done that before. "So when are you leaving." Ollette said going to miss her new friend. "A week or two" Snow said also going to miss them this was the most fun she had ever had. "Well then let's make the best of it then!" Roxas said. Snow grinned and nodded in agreement. "Good idea Roxas" Pence said. "Then we should go to the beach tomorrow" Hayden piped. "Yeah I guess so" The said in agreement. "Yes!" He exclaimed. Tomorrow the beach this was going to be fun! 


	2. Finding Jobs

HEY HEY peoples this time I'm sending out an authors note! This is my second chapter now and I hope that now someone will actually read the story so here we go! Oh and just as a reminder I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters only Snow Sakamaru! Story on! 

Snow woke up the next day at dawn knowing she had some stuff to do before she got to the beach. She changed and washed up also washing her hair for the first time this week. She put on new clothes a dress that went to her knees which was black checkered with white and pulled on new jeans she had picked up yesterday. She brushed her long now silky hair and fed her pets that she brought with her. Looking up at the sky only an hour had elapsed and she still had about 2 more before she guessed it was safe to head off to the hide out. Snow went back up the tree and grabbed a sword in a sheath and started to practice with it but only for a while. When she was practicing she was thinking about all her new and old friends and what she had left behind in the other worlds. "ARGH!" Snow yelled out striking a boulder and slicing it into two. "Grumble grumble" Snow heard from somewhere then remembered she hadn't fed herself. She took out her food she had made two days ago in a kitchen someone had let her borrow. "Yum yum!" Snow said finishing up now she took out her board and headed to the hide out. She road in peace until Siefer came along. "Halt!" He yelled. "What could you possibly want?" Snow asked stopping her board flipping it into the air and catching it. This made Siefer mad of course but that was what she was aiming for. "Where's your permit" Siefer asked her. "I don't need a permit to board!" Snow yelled at him. "It's a new rule" Siefer said. "What in your own little world!?" Snow asked yelled. "Show me your permit!" Siefer said yelling now. "I don't need a damn permit" Snow yelled at him. "Look I'm going to have to confiscate your board it you don't show me a permit" Siefer said to her. "Go to hell because you're not getting my board SEEYA!" Snow yelled and skated off. "I'll get you girl!" He yelled at her. "Yeah whatever!" Snow yelled back laughing. 

At the hide out Roxas Hayner and Ollette were there but no Pence. When Snow walked in all eyes turned she looked different both boys were drooling. "Close your mouths!" Ollette ordered. They did but they were bug eyed staring at Snow. "What?" Snow asked. "You…you look so different!" Hayner said jaw still dropped. "All I did was wash my hair and change my clothes you act as if it's something weird." Snow said. They just kept staring at her. Snow rolled her eyes. "Will you stop staring at me geez!" Snow finally said sick of it. They adverted their attention and about 15 minutes later Pence came in. "Hey you…whoa Snow you look different!" Pence said looking over at the girl leaning on the wall. "Yeah yeah we've already been over this!" Snow said. "So how much does it cost to get to go to the beach?" Ollette asked. (Okay people I'm about to make up a number) "1800 A piece so that adds up to…9000 (I think no calc on me and to lazy to pick up a piece of paper and pen)" Hayner said doing quick multiplication. "I have 3600" Snow said to them. "I have 800" Pence said. "That's 4400 we still need 2600" Hayner said. "Sorry I don't have any" Roxas said. "I have 2000 on me" Ollette said. "That leaves us 2400 that's a lot of munny" Hayner said. "So we just divide it all up by 5 umm…400 a piece and we'll have enough!" Snow said. "Alright then let's get to work!" Hayner exclaimed. "Alright!" They all exclaimed. 

Snow boarded up with Roxas to the job board. "So Snow which job are you going to pick." Roxas asked when they got to it. "It think it would be fun to deliver mail and anyways I get to board to bad these people are so cheap 5 munny for each happy customer!" Snow said agitated. "I was thinking of doing that too or posting up the posters that one pays 10 munny for each poster in a matter of 1 minute" Roxas said to her. "Yeah I could totally do that maybe I'll do both I mean after that death job I'm going to need more munny" Snow said looking over at him. He nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll help with the package too getting it up the hill" Roxas said with a big sigh. Snow giggled. "You have a pretty laugh" He complimented. "Thank you" Snow said smiling. "Let's go sign up for hell's jobs and get it over with" Roxas said moping up the hill to where you signed up. "Yeah" Snow said moping right behind him. 

That's this chapter the next one will be how their jobs go! Please read and Review!


	3. The girl in the window

Thanks for my first and second comment so here comes my third chapeter please enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya ready Snow?" Roxas asked walking up to their first job. "Define 'ready'" Snow said looking over at him. "Just come on" Roxsas said with a laugh. Snow shrugged and walked up to the huge package. "Okay either this is a huge camel or this is the package we're supposed to push." Snows aid looking up it was HUGE! "Damn what the heck does the guy pack in these things?" Roxas asked. "Come on let's get to it we have to get our 400 hundreds before noon." Snow said walking up to the package. She had changed into a long tshirt which she tied up just before it chowed her belly button. She had pulled back her hair and onl her long bangs stayed loose. They pushed but do you want to know were that package went…no where. "What the hell!" Snow yelled angry. "Please don't tell me that package didn't move an inch!" Snow said still yelling. She breathed deeply trying ot control her anger but kicked it anyways. It moved maybe only a bit but it moved. "Snow it moved we can't push it we have to hit it what kind of damn crap is that!" Roxas yelled. "Well then can you kick?" Snow asked him. He nodded. "Well then let's get to it!" Snow said Starting ot kick the package. This time it moved about a foot but rolled back down the hill. "So we have to keep up with it was it goes up the hill…What is this a video game?!" Roxas yelled. Snow laughed. They kicked and tried to stop it before it came back down but it rolled them over. "Okay seriously this time are we in a video game?!" Roxas yelled. "Who knows" Snow said laughing picking herself up. "I have an idea!" Roxas said to Snow. "What is it?" Snow asked hoping for anything to help the two. "Get to thick sticks from a tree and we'll hit it up the tree the ad said "for the people to get the package up the hill within an hour" he never said what condition it could be in" Roxas said beaming. "Good job Roxas!" Snow said smiling back. Snow went to an tree guessing how hard she'd have to hit it to get two good size branches out. She finally figured it would take on a 1 to 50 scale it would have to be a straight away no less or more 46. "Here I go" Snow whispered to herself. Roxas had offered to do it but Snow had insisted on getting them. He wasn't sure how she was going to get the branches out of the tree but this was Snow Sakamaru the girl who you would never be able to predict her next move. Snow closed her eyes taking a deep breath sh jumped up and hit the tree three time the roxas could see. She hit it once with a strong punch a side kick and then a straight away kick. Two thick branches came from the tree. Snow bowed to the tree mumbling some words of apprectation and then picked up both branches. "Here now let's get to work!" Snow said happily. How a girl could be so happy to work was beyond Roxas. Well after about 25 more minutes they finally got the over sized pakage up the hill. It wasn't damaged at all actually it looked as if they had pushed the thing up the hill. Snow's bangs stuck to her forehead when they had gotten up the hill. They both were panting heavily but smiling. "It was hard but fun!" Snow exclaimed after they both had gotten their money. It had only taken about 35 minutes to do the whole job. Roxas wiped the sweat off his forehead grinning. Snow counted her munny. " only 50 munny!" Snow said. "Well we still have other jobs to do so come on. Snow nodded and ran off to the next job this one would totally cool her off. 

"This is the mail one easy peasy munny to make!" Snow said jumping up and down. "Hey you kids!" A boy yelled out. "Huh us?" Snow and Roxas asked the boy. "Yeah you, you know the rules your permits." The boy asked. "So what about them?" Snow asked him. "well I need to see them!" The boy told them. " A permitt for what walking I'm not even using my board!" Snow yelled at him he was at least 6'7 but Snow didn't care if he was a giant he sure wasn't going to scare her. "No for keeping you munny on you!" the boy said. "Obvoiusly you don't know who I am I'm Snow Sakamaru, Kick your ass expert so get out of our way!" Snow yelled at him. "Please your just a wee kid." He said. Snow started to crack her knuckles. "Let's go then big ugly!" SNow said. Roxas held her back from killing him. "Snow stop!" Roxas said to her. "Yeah little girl listen to your boyfriend!" The boy said. "Wh…what boy…boyfriend he's not my boyfriend!" Snow said with a stutter. "what ever" The boy said. "Come on Roxas let me knock his brains out" Snow said to him pulling on his hand to to let her go. "What brains?" Roxas asked. Snow laughed. "I heard you!" He yelled at him. "Whatever come on Snow let's get out of here" Roxas said pulling her out of the small square. "Aww man come on!" Snow said pouting but following behind Roxas. 

"Why'd you do that Roxas I wanted to fight!" Snow yelled. "Come on we can work in the town square where that big lug isn't around." Roxas said awful calm. "whatever" Snow said. When they got to the square like always few people were walking around. Snow grabbed out of her bag her board. "Now how'd you fit that in there!" Roxas asked her. "Dunno it just fits" Snow said with a shrug. "Woah cool!" Roxas sighed. "Yeah I know I thought so too!" Snow said smiling. "Help help please!" A woman yelled. "what's the matter?" Snow asked the woman. "My dog is horribly allergic to bees and wandered into the woods over there would you two please save him I will pay you both 300 munny" THe woman pleaded hopefully. "Ma'am you've got yourself a deal!" Snow said. "Thankyou both very much!" She said hugging them both. Snow shrugged and hugged back Roxas just stood there blushing. "We'll be back Asap!" Snow yelled running through a hole large enough for a person alittle shorter than the two teens. They bent down and went in. Someone or thing came up it was weird it was black with red hollow eyes that burned through your soul. "What the…?" Snow asked looking at the thing walk back and forth as if pacing. "Let's go around it!" Roxas said trying to pull the fasinated Snow away from the thing. "No let's go over it!" Snow said pulling him up into the air into a tree. "How'd you…?" Roxas was about to ask but found Snow's hand over his mouth. She put her finger over her mouth motioning him to be quiet but come. He nodded and jumped to the next tree as gracefully as he could which wasn't really much but enough to not attract the attention of the thing (An:Alright did you guys figure it out yet if no COME ON!). Snow glided across t he tree with not even the branch moving the slightest inch. Sometimes she showed off and flipped to the other branch with a grin. They came to the end of the trees to find an old mansion beautiful but old. Snow was so curios she jumped on a large broken wall to get a better look. The curtains in the room farthest to the left moved and she briefly saw a young girls face about their age she had blond hair and a pale face but it was colored. She stared there for a while but the girl had moved away from the window. Snow stood mezmorized by what she had saw. "Snow…Snow!" Roxas whispered to Snow. "huh oh right let's find that dog!" Snow whispered back but efore jumping back to the tree branch she snuxk a look at the window. No one was there. Hey found the dog short after but the energetic Snow had disappeared she was stargazed for most of the time and didn't talk as much. "Snow what's wrong with you?" Roxas asked now counting his munny the happy young woman had given them. "huh oh nothing just alittle star gazed" Snow said with a small forced smiled that quickly faded. Roxas was quiet as they finished off collecting munny that morning and when seifer came up asking for a permitt she looked meanly at im but had no harsh words…weird. 

"Alright Snow what's up with you?" Roxas asked licking one of their icecreams they had bought with some extra munny. "Nothing and anyways you wouldn't believe me." Snow said simply licking the icecream little by little. "Really come on you have to give me a chance." Roxas said. "Fine…Okay you know that old house that would and could never ever be used for living purposes?" Snow asked him. "Yeah I rememeber" Roxas said taking a bite out of his ice cream. "Well I saw a girl in the room farthesst to the left weird she looked perfectly healthy have you ever seen her around she has blond hair and blue eyes like you she has palish skin?" Snow asked him. He sat there thinking for a minute. "No it doesn't ring a bell." Roxas said. "Well that's it I was just wondering how I could get inside and talk to her." Snow said. Roxas laughed. "your very adventurous huh Snow?" Roxas asked. "Yep always will be no matter what!" Snow said returning to her normal bubbly self. Roxas laughed again it was only 11 am so they had a while before they had to find the guys. "Come on Roxas an hour is enough let's go check out the house and before you object we don't have to go in just look around okay?" Snow asked her icy blue eyes lighting up. "Well okay let's go" Roxas answered her. "YES let's go come on!" Snow said pulling him up form his seat and running off back to the hole in the wall. 


	4. Fighting the Thing

Alright one of my own favorite stories is about to get an update so here we go and just to refresh your memory I own none of these characters or Kingdom hearts of course with the exception of Snow! So here we go ready for some action!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time when Snow saw the thing she started to walk mindlessly up to it. Roxas saw her and rushed after her to stop her. He did but that didn't mean that Snow wasn't going to keep trying to get there. Roxas pulled on that one arm on his heels to stop her. "Snow stop we can't be seen by them!" Roxas finally said in an hurried whisper. "Come on Roxas it won't hurt us…I think…but anyways we can fight and bring it down please!" Snow asked turning around to look at him. It was always hard for anyone to say no to Snow because she had the puppy dog face down pat. "Come on we can fight it on the way back!" He said quickly. "Yes!" Snow said happily and then jumped up into the tree pulling Roxas behind her. "Come on let's go check out that house!" Snow said happily and moving a lot quicker than Roxas leaving him in her dust.

When Roxas had finally caught up to her she was back on the same piece of broken wall again. "Thanks for waiting!" He said in exasperation. "Hey don't get mad at me because you're slow!" Snow yelled with a grin. He just smiled at her and jumped on a piece of wall near Snow's. "So let's look around!" Snow said jumping down from the wall. "Damn it" Roxas whispered and jumped down. "So what do we look for first?" Roxas asked. "Well I want a name plate" Snow said already looking around from where she stood. "What's the name plate look like?" He asked. Snow looked at him as if he were stupid. "You know a plate with a name on it!" Snow exclaimed. "Oh right" Roxas said. Snow just giggled and happened to look up again to see the girl in the window. She kept staring this time she could see that most of her room was white and she was wearing white clothes. She shook her head to get out of the trance and then started to look for a name plate with Roxas. "I found one!" Roxas yelled over to her. "You did let me see!" Snow said excited now. "Damn it the names long faded!" She screamed. She then put on an evil smirk. "What are you thinking Snow?" Roxas asked seeing the girls smile. "Let's go inside" Snow said her eyes flickering with the littlest bit of mischievous. "Oh no Snow you said to roam the outside I'm not going to break in!" Roxas said backing away. "Who says we have to break in maybe the doors open" Snow said wiggling the doorknob and of course it was locked. "That plan is destroyed" Snow said looking down at the doorknob. She kneeled and took something out of her bag and then two seconds later she opened the door. "Damn she's good" Roxas whispered. "Yeah I know umm anyways do you want to come in or not?" Snow asked. She looked at her watch. "It's time to go fight that guy which will at least take up thirty minutes of our time so let's go we'll have to go in the mansion tomorrow." Snow said and jumped back up onto the broken piece of wall. "Damn!" Roxas said seeing her do this with absolutely no problem. He jumped on his with some difficulties but got up there. "Come on!" Snow whispered to him. "Alright I'm coming" He said self consciously jumped onto the branch. Snow had an evil grin on that gave her eyes a tint of red. (An: Do you guys ever get the feeling that someone's about to do something that could get them both killed well welcome to Roxas's world). He braced himself for the worst possible thing that could happen. "HEY UGLY!" Snow yelled throwing a stick at him. "Where the hell did she get that stick?" Roxas asked. Snow went in her book bag and pulled out a miniature bamboo blade. She flicked it a little bit and it turned into a steel sword with a chain wrapped around the metal part and a torn white cloth wrapped around the hilt. "Hehehehehehe let's fight!" Snow yelled. "Okay how'd you do that?" Roxas asked. "Pure talent, here take this one!" Snow said just before jumping down throwing him a bamboo sword like the one she had. "Okay" He said and flicked it like she did. It grew into a plain sword with a string dangling down it. "Sorry I didn't bring my other good one" Snow said jumping out of the way of a darkness attack. "It's alright" Roxas said and jumped down to join her. She still had the evil grin on her face her eyes now tainted with red and black. The thing soaked itself into the ground. "Uhh I think we're going to have a problem" Snow said seeing that the thing was no were to be seen. "Snow behind you!" Roxas yelled. "No it's behind you!" Snow yelled leaping forward to seize the thing. It took one of its long snake looking arms and blocked her attack. They both kept pushing forward (the thing and Snow) waiting for someone to slip up or weaken. Roxas on the other hand was battling it out with another thing. It knocked him aside and went straight for Snow. 'Damn it' Snow thought and jumped up into the air being followed by the two things. "Roxas help!" Snow yelped seeing she was being followed through the air. Roxas bounced up and threw the sword right threw one of them making it disintegrate in the air leaving black specs on the ground. "I don't think that's good enough!" Snow said seeing the thing come back to life and seize Roxas. Snow now dove down about to collide with the other thing. "Snow sword!" Snow yelled and the sword gave off another look. The silver blade now was white and black mixed together the hilt was grey with snowflakes tied to a string. They collided and the thing burst into flames also leaving Snow bleeding on both her cheeks and badly scratched all over her arms. Her eyes were now fully black and red. Roxas was ducking all the attacks so much he didn't even notice her but he felt a much more powerful aura. Snow held up the blade with her now flame kissed hand. "Back off of him!" She yelled and sliced right through its body making it burn on the ground it stood on. Snow's eyes faded back to their regular icy blue. "We're even now right?" Snow asked smiling. "Yeah thanks" Roxas said. Snow wiped the warm blood from her face and then went into her book bag for some healing crème. Snow handed him the jar. "Here put this on that" She said to him. "Arigato!" He said taking the stuff. "What are you going to use?" He asked looking at the blood now dripping from her face like tears. "I'll be fine just put that on and they will be healed" Snow said. He just stared at her then picked up the hand she was hiding behind her back. "Snow…" He said softly. "Ah calm down I've hurt myself worse and anyways I learned well from a witch doctor and can heal it…mostly" Snow said she smiled through all the pain hiding it all. "Snow" He said again shaking his head. She snatched her hand back to herself and started to meditate. A white circle came around her healing herself, first the bleeding stopped, then scar marks, then they were gone everything was alright except for her hand. "If your not going to put it on I will!" Snow said taking the bottle back and putting it on a cut that was on his cheek. She finished him up. "That burned" He said getting up. "Yeah really strong medicine…come on let's go find the guys!" Snow said with a grin and then ran off. Roxas sighed and ran off after her he saw her hand was still burned. "Crazy girl" He whispered as they found the Pence, Ollette, and Hayner. "Come on the train will be leaving soon" Ollette called to the two. "Hia!" Snow yelled with a smile watching them run off without them. To the beach finally after what seemed like a lifetime.


	5. The Four Pennies

Well since I didn't get anymore comments it looks as if I'm going to have to write two chapters in one day…(Sarcastic) Isn't that fabulous…(sigh)(Happy again) Well then I'd better get to it

Well since I didn't get anymore comments it looks as if I'm going to have to write two chapters in one day…(Sarcastic) Isn't that fabulous…(sigh)(Happy again) Well then I'd better get to it! Enjoy your special dose of Snow key!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They piled onto the empty train and sat down all of them talking at once. Snow sighed at hearing all of the talking and went to the other side of the train where it was much quieter. She stared out of the window behind her looking at the blue water that was now clear in the horizon. 'What am I going to do I don't want to leave these guys this is the best trip ever!' Snow thought in silence. 'Well I have to I have to destroy them before they destroy me…" Snow said her thoughts being cut off by the startling of Roxas's voice. "Snow what are you doing all the way over here by yourself" He asked her seeing the dazed look on her face. "Oh just thinking" She said with a weak smile. "Thinking about what" Roxas asked her now sitting beside her. "Umm nothing to worry about just thinking!" Snow said hurried. Roxas took her hand and dropped something in it. Snow opened up her hand to see a shiny new penny. He smiled and walked back over to his friends. "Damn boy is too good" Snow whispered staring back out side of the window again now seeing the white sand complement the crystal clear blue water. She had a change of clothes since she was still in her work clothes. She sighed once again thinking about her previous thoughts. She shut her eyes tight seeing darkness surround her but the light always seemed to break back through. (MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I love the suspense sadly you guys ruined the moment for my gloating (reader's throwing rocks at me) alright alright you don't have to be so rough! Ha-ha get it rocks rough… (Start throwing more rocks at me) Alright fine I'll start writing again sheesh!) "Opening her eyes again she saw her new friends surrounding her. "What's up with popping the personal space bubble peoples?" Snow asked them. "We just thought you looked a little down." Ollette piped up. "I'm not its cool" Snow told them. The train hit a rather large bump and they all fell down (Okay before you start throwing rocks at me again I just want to make this clear Roxas is in the front (Start throwing rocks at me again) You guys depress me) Snow off her chair, Ollette landed on Hayner, Hayner landed on Pence and Pence landed on the floor. Roxas fell back on his back and Snow landed on top of him. "Opps I'm...I'm sorry!" Snow said quickly getting up off of him blushing. "No it's okay!" He said reassuringly. Snow jumped up to her feet only to fall back down on Roxas because of the jolt to a stop. 'Ouch' she thought her eyes closed. "Oh I'm sorry again" Snow said blushing even harder. "No it's fine he said once again. "Come on let's go" Ollette said pushing Hayner and Pence off the train followed by Roxas and Snow.

"Ah it is SO pretty out here!" Snow said stepping out of the train station which was like nighttime compared to the mid day sun. "Yeah let's go Snow!" Ollette said grabbing Snow's hand and dragging her into the dressing room. "What?! Why do I have to?" Snow asked in horror. "Oh please Snow come on!" Ollette yelled and pushed her in. "No need to be pushy about it" Snow said. Five quick minutes later Ollette cam out in Short Shorts and white tank top with orange stripes going through it. "Dun dun dun da!" She said in happy parade music when a king or queen comes out. Hayner's jaw dropped seeing Ollette she had brushed her hair straight down. "And now for Snow!" She said waiting for Snow to come out, then repeated what she said then stomped in and dragged her out. "No Ollette NO!" She yelled but was already out in the open the boys got bug eyes and all their jaw dropped. Snow was wearing a black mini skirt with a white tank tied up just above her belly button and then she had her hair curled down the sides of her cheeks. "You see they don't like it I'm going back in to change!" Snow said about to walk back in but they had crowded her so fast that she couldn't. "No Snow you look beautiful…in a friendly way though saying that!" Roxas said admiring her then adding in the last part so fast it was hard to hear. "Well I don't think so but thank you!" Snow said with a smile. "Ollette why don't you ever wear anything like that" Hayner asked his friend. Ollette smiled and knocked him on the head. "Because I don't want to okay!" She yelled and stomped away down the beach. "Ouch that girl can punch!" Hayner said after being knocked to the ground. "Ha-ha I guess you disserved that" Roxas laughed helping his friend back up to his feet. "Yeah I guess so" Hayner said. Snow now took her board out of her bag. "I have my swimsuit under this so I can board all I want oh an I had nothing to do with this it was all that chick I'll meet back up with you guys later okay!" Snow said awful fast and road off. "Wait what did you say?" Roxas asked but she was already riding off. "Well are you going to go see what's up I mean you do like her after all" Pence said drinking a smoothie. "I think she needs time alone and where the hell did you get that?" Roxas asked him. "Well I found it…" He started but was cut off. "Don't even want to know now" Roxas said and walked off down the street where Snow had gone. 'I wonder what's got to her?' He thought as he sat on a roof of a house.

Snow sighed as she now walked up the winding road no one walked along it and it was a big hill. "Why do I even bother getting close to them…especially him why did I even have to come here…but I am some what happy I did…If I didn't have a mission to complete I would totally stay here...but it's not possible I just…I just can't…I can't endangered them…" Snow thought aloud and finally made it to the top. "My it's beautiful up here!" Snow exclaimed but then a picture of Roxas flashed through her brain. "Man I am so pathetic!" Snow yelled not noticing Roxas sneak up behind her. HE grabbed her shoulders making her shriek. "Ha-ha got you Snow!" Roxas yelled. He took her hand and then dropped another cool coin in her hand…It again turned out to be a penny. He smiled at her again and sat down on the edge of the hill. "The sun's setting maybe we should head back" He suggested. "Yeah I guess so" Snow said. It was weird she felt kind of regretful to go back to Ollette, Hayner, and Pence when she could spend the day with Roxas. "Oh and here" He said getting up and placing one more cool penny in her hand (you guys get it yet if you ever heard the song "**why do we all end up alone"** by umm either OneRepublic or Nine Days can't remember (Shrugs) Back to the story). Snow counted in her head how many pennies he had given her three why was he doing this? Snow grabbed his hand. Under them was the ocean. "Wait do you have a change of clothes right?" Snow asked him. He nodded and wondered what she was thinking. She gave a grin. "Close your eyes and hold your breath!" Snow said and jumped off the ledge with Roxas behind her looking very surprised. SPLASH! They landed in the salty water Snow was still holding his hand and let go of it once they were on top of the water but he seized it again. "Snow Roxas come on in it's time to go!" Ollette yelled seeing them out in the water.

They came in and changed their clothes ready for the train. "THAT WAS FUN!" Snow screamed. They smiled. She ran ahead now in jeans and a t-shirt that had 'Peace to the world!' on it. "Yeah I enjoyed it to I got a great tan!" Ollette said happily. "I got to learn some new tricks on my board with out Siefer and his gang" Hayner said with a big grin and a thumbs up. "I got to sample the food a bit and you know what I think that Snow and Roxas are the only ones who went in the water!" Pence said looking over between the two. "Cool!" Snow said with a smile. The noisy train came in and they took their seats Snow taking one alone again. "Alone again huh?" Roxas asked her walking up to her. "Huh oh yeah I guess so" she said looking back out the window. He opened her hand and put another penny in there. "There that's four right?" Roxas asked with a smile. She didn't understand it but he seemed to be planning out what he was going to do. "Yeah that's four what are they for anyways?" Snow asked him. "Oh you'll see!" Roxas said and walked back to his friends. Snow turned back to the window with a new thought 'What id he planning?'.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's number one I have to get off so my sister can do her home work be right back to add another


	6. Hoping it's over and Hoping it neverends

Here's number two and I hope you enjoy it and don't throw rocks at me (Readers get rocks prepared) Should I be scared

Here's number two and I hope you enjoy it and don't throw rocks at me (Readers get rocks prepared) Should I be scared? (Readers nod) (Gulp) well here it goes please enjoy it!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once Snow had departed fro the guys she went straight to the square and sat the clock tower looking up at the full that shown full and clear in the sky. "I love the full moon" Snow sighed puffs of her warm breath creating clouds in the nights air. She sat there gazing up at it. "Today it looks as if it has no craters or anything" Snow sighed. The stars seemed to twinkle a 'yes' in the reply. Snow tucked her dap hair behind her ear as she continued to gaze at the night's darkened sky. "Why are you up here?" a voice asked her. It sounded like Roxas's but had a certain quieter twist to it. Snow turned her head around and saw Roxas but something was different about him. "Oh hi umm person" Snow said knowing it wasn't the real Roxas. "oh so you found me out huh?" The person said. He turned into a boy or man much taller than Roxas with Red spiked hair. "No one can pull off Roxas if you're here to fight me go away I don't have the time" Snow said in an angry voice. "Really well it looks as if you're doing nothing," He said to her. "Well I am and I don't want to fight what, are part of the organization" Snow said her icy blue eyes glowering. "Ha yeah I am but I'm not here for you Snow Sakamaru I'm here for Roxas" the Man boy said. "If you even touch him I will kill you before you can even blink" snow said with the most evil scowl you'd ever seen before. "Snow you wouldn't and couldn't kill me with that Chain sword of yours" The guy said. "My chain sword could take you down in a matter of seconds." Snow said to him still sitting on the edge of the clock tower. "Whatever" He said he walked away jumping off the clock tower. "I've already brought them into it man I'm such an idiot" Snow said now running down the stairs heading for Roxas's house.

"ROXAS OPEN THE DOOR!" Snow yelled banging on the door. "Snow what are you doing here?!" Roxas asked almost yelling. "Come on we have to go" Snow said pulling his arm. His long blue night clothes served as slippers as Snow pulled hi along dodging into alleys and panting heavily. Puffs of white air formed from their lips when they breathed. "Snow what are we doing?" Roxas asked her. "Shush Roxas please be quiet" Snow said in a panicked whisper and dragged him up the hill to the hole in the wall. He stayed quiet until they got to the mansion with the girl in the window. "Come on let's go in" Snow said in a panicked whisper and then ran through the door. "Snow now will you tell me what's up now" He said in a normal voice as they walked through the mansion running up the stairs and turning to the left. "Come on!" Snow said and tried to open the door but it was locked. She again took out the lock picking kit and opened the door within five seconds. The girl in the window was surrounded by white with a notebook in her hand. "Naminee" She whispered. "Oh gomen" Snow said backing up with Roxas's hand in hers. The door shut and locked behind her. "Umm Snow would this be part of your plan?" Roxas asked. "No not at all!" Snow said. "Naminee my name is Naminee it is nice to meet you Snow and Roxas" She said in a soft voice. "Hello" Snow said bowing down quickly then seeing Roxas not bowing down pushing him down. "Hello" Roxas said. "Sorry to disturb you were just…" Snow said but didn't finish because of being interrupted. "You're running from the organization…am I correct?" She asked. Snow nodded. Roxas looked over at her with a questionable glance. "Not now!" Snow whispered. "I am sorry to hold you all in this dream" She said. "Say what who what!" Snow asked. "Yes this is a dream to see what you would do Snow good job now you can wake up…" Naminee said.

"Wake up! Snow wake up come on!" A said shaking her. "Huh what oh hi you guys I guess I fell asleep!" Snow said with a giggle. They were on top of the clock tower. "You scared us a little bit Snow!" Ollette said. Snow just smiled and stretched. "Here have a Sea Salt ice pop" Hayner said handing her one. "Thanks" Snow said and took a bite out of it. "Well you guys this is my last day I feel so sad!" Snow said swallowing. She went through her backpack and pulled out four watches. "Here this is for you guys if you ever need me just press this button and I'll zap to you or you can zap to me!" Snow said. "But Snow you said you were going to stay a bit longer for a few ore day at least" Ollette said. "Yeah but don't worry all I have to do is fix my friends ship and I'll be back…and in time for the struggle competition!" Snow said looking over at Hayner and Roxas. "and even if you miss me before then you can call me because you see the red button is to zap to me, yellow me to zap to you, green to call me go on you guys press the green!" Snow said excited about her new invention. "Okay" they all said pressing the green button and a screen cameup with all the faces of the people currently talking. "COOL!" They all exclaimed in seeing this. "Yeah I know!" Snow said. (she's just like me gloats WAY to much (Readers start to throw rocks) Stop stop alright damn stop it!). "We're going to miss you Snow!" Pence said. "Thanks that makes me feel good but I'll be back!" Snow said. "Alright Snow well we'd better make the most of our last day until you return." Hayner said. "Yeah" Ollette and Pence yelled running down the stairs. Roxas put his hand on his head and shook his head. "Their just happy" Snow said to him. He looked up and nodded then took her hand placing another penny in her hand. "See it's a nickel now I get a wish (Ahem don't throw rocks just yet wait for a moment WAIT! Okay Roxas is referring to the song "why do we all end up alone" Because it says a penny for your thought you see a nickel buys you what you need (I do not own the song or band) that it now you may throw rocks (Readers throwing rocks) Ow maybe I shouldn't have said that OW!). Roxas leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes were big she didn't know for a second what was happening then she found herself kissing back. He pulled away smiled. "I got y wish I wonder what yours will be." He said and ran down the stairs after his friends. Snow still a little stunned just jumped off and landed perfectly on the ground.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow getting pretty hot well you guys got your wish and thankfully you ran out of rocks YES! SO now I may interrupt at anytime haha well thanks for reading and check out my other stories

Just click on my name SnowSakamaru at the top and scroll down and click on which story you want I have One in crossover One in CCS and one in Ouran High School host club

Thanks for clicking!


End file.
